Unsteady
by LouAndWill21
Summary: El nuevo jefe, mujeriego y heredero de la corporación Oddair, Finnick, necesita nuevo personal. Hermione Granger necesita trabajo con un buen salario para solucionar sus problemas.¡ Acompañanos y sé testigo del cambio en sus vidas y de como dos personas son capaces de convertirse en unas nuevas a causa de la otra!.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola a todos! Traigo una nueva historia que se me ocurrió hace un par de días y que no pude sacarme de la cabeza. Se trata de una pareja extraña , lo se pero me han inspirado a volver a escribir y no quería que las ideas se me fueran volando otra vez._**

 _Así que espero que les guste XD El título lo saqué de la canción de X Ambassadors "Unsteady" escuchenla, es hermosa y el fic estaba basado en ella, en uno de los personajes._

 _Los personajes en esta historia le pertenecen a Susanne Collins y JK Rowling, aquí se los utiliza sin fines de lucro y para expresar mi imaginación._

* * *

 ** _Unsteady_**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

Los nervios estaban mirándolo, literalmente. No podía concentrarse en nada que no fuera en su prometida, en la otra habitación del largo pasillo. El día había llegado por fin, ambos se iban a casar después de tantos años de noviazgo. Para Finnick Oddair este sería el mejor día de toda su vida porque Annie Cresta se convertiría en su esposa.

Siete años de novios y dos de prometidos se necesitaron para llegar al altar. Si hubiera sido por Finnick la habría tomado como esposa hace muchos años atrás, en una pequeña capilla en el campo, bajo los rayos del sol, pero a pesar de sus deseos él decidió sucumbir a los de su novia. Le había resultado extraño en un principio que ella rechazará constantemente sus propuestas de matrimonio cuando decía amarlo incondicionalmente, pero Annie le hacía ver todos los contra que tendrían. Empezando por ser muy jóvenes, a la fortuna y fama que la familia Oddair había obtenido los últimos años. Que el primogénito de la familia multimillonaria se comprometiera en matrimonio resultaría un escándalo absoluto y destrozaria la reputación en el círculo de la alta sociedad al ser muy joven. Las revistas y programas televisivos los habrían destrozado. Pero a Finnick eso no le había importado en su momento, había estado resentido con su padre por haberlo obligado a mudarse de pequeño junto con su madre y hermanita Johana a una vida llena de riquezas en la capital de Inglaterra cuando en los suburbios se sintió más feliz que nunca. Aquella vida le parecía muy lejana ya a él. A veces Finnick se preguntaba se había perdonado a su padre por dejar a su familia constantemente solos y sin su amor a cambio de los negocios, y era en ese momento que recordaba en que si no se hubieran mudado jamás habría conocido al amor de su vida Annie Cresta.

Su familia podría tener miles de defectos, y sin embargo él los amaba por sobre todas las cosas. La riqueza no los había cambiado, sus estudios resultaron ser los mejores y aun asi, Finnick veía a la misma Johana berrinchuda, salvaje e indomable de siempre. Sabían muy bien ellos dos que algún día tendrían que tomar el lugar de su padre en el Imperio creado por el mismo, pero eso no les preocupaba para nada, el dinero jamás se interpondria entre la familia. Esperaba que pasara lo mismo con Annie cuando tuvieran sus propios hijos. Imaginar una familia con ella hacia que la felicidad de Finnick continuará creciendo, al igual que sus nervios.

Su padrino y mejor amigo, Peeta Mellark, se había ido hace más de quince minutos al llamado de su hermana Johana, la dama de honor de Annie. Se suponía que en menos de diez minutos empezaría oficialmente la boda, según el reloj de pared. Finnick no podía parar de pasearse por la pequeña habitación, con su esmoquin negro de diseñador exclusivo ya puesto, peinado y afeitado estaba listo para dar el gran paso. Él, se acercó por quinta vez a la gran ventana de ese condominio en el edificio mas alto y valioso de la ciudad de Londres. La ciudad gris, húmeda y monótona no ayudaba a su vista, realmente él hubiera querido hacer la ceremonia al aire libre lejos de allí y simple, pero las mujeres y diseñadores tomaron las riendas de todo. A lo lejos se escuchaba un pequeño estruendo, eran truenos. La tormenta se acercaba mas y mas. Bonito dia para casarse, penso él irónicamente.

Si Peeta no llegaba enseguida a avisarle que ya era la hora para salir, se volvería loco. Sentía como le costaba respirar con normalidad. Finnick tenía miedo de arrepentirse, pero sabía que no lo haría, amaba a Annie y quería vivir con ella para siempre. Mirando allí con atención en la ventana hacia el afuera fue cuando sintió un disturbio en el pasillo, cerca de su habitacion. Las voces parecían discutir, y hablaban una sobre la otra como en un enjambre de abejas. No fue hasta que él se fue acercando a la puerta que reconoció a una de ellas como la voz de su hermana Jo.

Los pasos y tacones se escucharon más fuerte, y tres personas terminaron irrumpiendo en la habitación que se encontraba Finnick. Johana, furiosa en su vestido naranja de dama de honor, Katniss, la reciente esposa de Peeta y una gran amiga vestida de gala preocupada y sería, Peeta, su padrino con una cara pálida y de tristeza, y su madre Effie, llorando silenciosamente.

-¿Qué sucedió? -preguntó Finnick preocupado y asustado por sus caras- ¿Por qué tienen esas caras? ¿Annie esta bien?

Johana bufo grotescamente y soltó una palabrota al aire, dandose la vuelta para no observar a su hermano.

-¡Jo! -la reprendió una Katniss sería como nunca antes la había visto - ¡No es el momento!.

-Díganme qué esta pasando. ¡Ahora! -gritó Finnick frustrado y enojado con todos ellos.

Johana no se volvió a ver a su hermano, Katniss se había quedado callada frunciendo el ceño y evitando su mirada, su madre Effie lloraba silenciosamente en un rincón y su mejor amigo Peeta, que no habia pronunciado palabra desde que irrumpieron en la habitación, se acercó a el lentamente y le sujetó el hombro para darle un apretón de apoyo.

-¿Qué esta sucediendo Peet? ¡Dímelo! -Casi le imploro él.

-Lo siento, amigo -dijo Peeta con sus ojos azules penetrandolo, se podía ver una gran tristeza en ellos y eso era algo imposible ya que su persona derrochaba felicidad al verse junto a Katniss-. Pero debes leer esto.

Peeta le entregó un papel de servilleta blanco y algo arrugado en su mano. Estaba escrita con tinta azul. Definitivamente no era algo bueno.

De repente, Finnick sintió todos los ojos puestos en él, y como un nudo enorme se formaba en su estómago. Las caras de su familia y amigos indicaban una mala noticia, una muy mala y tampoco había dejado de lado el hecho que nadie le dijo nada de Annie. Así que sujetó esa nota, y se dirigió a la gran ventana para darles la espalda. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y comenzó a leer.

 _Finnick:_

 _Te dejó esta nota porque no podía irme sin dejarte una explicación. No puedo casarme contigo, no puedo. He intentado engañarme, decirme a mi misma que eres al único que amo y que eres mi vida entera, pero no es así. Te he estado engañando Finnick. Hace cinco años me veo en secreto con tu primo Cato, desde aquel viaje de negocios que tuvimos juntos, algo paso entre nosotros y no pudimos evitarlo. No puedo casarme contigo cuando quiero a otro. Y el me quiere también. Ya no estaremos cuando recibas esto, no trates de buscarnos, no lo hagas, déjame libre, déjame ir. Perdóname Fini._

 _Annie._

La nota calló de la mano de Finnick hacia el suelo. Y lo único que podía ver él a través de la ventana ahora era la tormenta cayendo implacable sobre una ciudad gris y oscura. Viendo su propio reflejo en el vidrio, se dio cuenta que el día que representaría la felicidad absoluta se habia convertido en la más terrible y siniestra pesadilla que un corazón roto en mil pedazos pudiera llegar a soportar jamás.

Sólo una huida, una nota improvisada y años de mentiras descubiertos sirvieron para destruir la vida que Finnick Oddair una vez tuvo.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hola a todos! Ya tengo listo el segundo capítulo. Pronto les traeré el tercero. Disfruten y comenten si les gusta. Besos y abrazos enormes! XD_**

 ** _Los personajes en esta historia le pertenecen a Susanne Collins y JK Rowling, aquí se los utiliza sin fines de lucro y para expresar mi imaginación._**

* * *

 ** _Unsteady_**

 ** _Chapter 2_**

 ** _Dos años después_**

Mientras el taxi atravesaba las calles de la ciudad de Londres, Hermione trataba de arreglarse un poco el vestido, algo arrugado, que se había puesto. Su novio no había dejado de insistir en que fuera a la dirección que le envió por mensaje al celular. Ella no tenía muchos deseos de salir ese día, no quería pensar que era su cumpleaños. El número veinticuatro. Festejarlo le recordaba a todas las personas que perdió durante la batalla en el mundo mágico. Sus compañeros de escuela, profesores, amigos y su familia. Todos ellos se habían ido, dejando a los demás con cicatrices. Sus mejores amigos, Ron y Harry sufrieron de igual manera que ella. Pero cada uno siguió con su vida a pesar del dolor.

Harry por fin había obtenido su título de Auror y trabajaba para el Ministerio de la Magia, contando con el apoyo incondicional de su novia, ahora prometida, Ginny Weasley. Hermione sabía que su amigo merecía por fin ser feliz después de tantos sufrimientos, y con su amiga lo sería. Ron, por su parte, había empezado una relación con ella una vez terminada la batalla, pero poco a poco esa unión fue deteriorándose, y las constantes peleas acentuaron sus diferencias. En medio de una de las tantas disputas diarias que ellos mantenían, Hermione decidió dar por finalizado su noviazgo y tardaron más de un año en poder volver a estar en la misma habitación sin reavivar viejas disputas. Pero aquella tormenta paso y volvieron a ser amigos como antes, sin resentimientos permitiéndose el uno al otro olvidar lo sucedido por completo.

Hermione Granger no pudo soportar el dolor de perder a sus padres. Luego de buscarlos para traerlos de regreso junto a ella, desgraciadamente aparecieron muertos en una casa abandonada en Australia, un año después de haberles perdido el rastro. La única familia que le quedaba en el mundo ya no la acompañaría en lo que quedaba de su vida. Su pérdida fue tan grande que ella comenzó a odiarse por ello y tomó la decisión mas dura y difícil que cambió su vida por completo. Hermione dejó el mundo de la magia. No más varitas, No mas trucos, no más nada que ver con todo lo que conllevaba ser bruja.

Sus amigos no querían que tomará esa decisión, pero pronto comprendieron que era lo que ella necesitaba en ese momento para pasar su duelo, estaban convencidos que si la obligaban a quedarse acabaría odiando de verdad su parte mágica y el mundo al que pertenecian. Harry, Ron, Ginny, y el resto de la familia Weasley la vieron partir con una enorme tristeza, deseando que algun día ella regresaría. Así, Hermione comenzó su vida en el mundo muggle, siendo una más entre millones. Consiguió trabajo como secretaria en una oficina de abogados, siguió estudios en la universidad e hizo lo que fuera para ser "normal". Jamás regresó a la casa que una vez compartió con sus padres, la había abandonado, pero tampoco tenía el valor de deshacerse de ella.

Ser muggle implicaba no tener contacto con lo mágico, y ella siguió esa simple regla. No se comunicó con Harry o ningún otro Weasley por un muy largo tiempo, hasta que lo conoció a "él".

Vivir normalmente, conllevaba socializar con las personas, y como resultado había obtenido nuevos amigos en la universidad. Uno de ellos fue Adam Stewart, un chico de su edad , compañero en una de sus tantas clases. Al principio, Hermione no se llevó bien con él, ya que no confiaba en nadie y lo unico que queria hacer era estudiar, no hacer amistades.. Aunque tardó más de un semestre en hablar cordialmente con Adam, y otro compañero, él no se rindió, y cada dia intentaba hacercarse a ella. Cuando por fin lograron hacerse amigos, resultaron ser inseparables. Adam la buscaba en su trabajo cuando era muy tarde para que ella volviera a su departamento sola, cenaban en restaurantes o cafeterías, iban al cine o simplemente se juntaban en el hogar de cualquiera de los dos para pasar el rato. Era tanto el tiempo que pasaban juntos que pronto sus sentimientos comenzaron a cambiar respecto al otro. Hermione tenía miedo, no se sentía preparada para sentir algo más por su nuevo amigo, se había acostumbrado demasiado a tenerlo en su vida que no podía imaginar perderlo por sus estúpidos sentimientos, y no sabía que podía sentir su amigo respecto a ella. Pero le sorprendió que Adam pudiera fijarse en ella. En el momento que Hermione le dijo que se haría por un tiempo indeterminado, porque la muy cobarde queria huir, Adam no se lo permitió y le confesó sus verdaderos sentimientos: la queria en serio y no permitiría que se fuera de su lado.

Desde aquel momento fueron más que inseparables, eran una pareja irrompible, llena de amor puro. Adam pronto la presentó ante sus padres, y ella se dio cuenta que la madre de su novio no la queria, pero sin embargo eso no le impidió a que siguiera su relación. Ambos eran tan felices que no les importaba su aprobación. No fue hasta meses después que Hermione se atrevió a confesarle su vida entera a su novio, luego de que él se viera tan frustrado por no saber nada de su pasado e insistirá en que confiara y le dijera todo por más malo que fuera. Le contó todo, absolutamente todo, Hermione creyó que la dejaría por loca y rara, pero no fue así eso sólo aumentó su curiosidad y emoción. Y en ese tan corto tiempo Adam le exigió que se comunicará con sus amigos mágicos, no le daba opción a elegir, él quería ser parte de su vida por completo, la mágica y la que ya llevaba con él. Ella no sabía si hacía lo correcto, pero confiaba en Adam, lo amaba como nunca pensó que amaría a alguien, y busco a Ron y Harry en el Ministerio de la magia.

Los chicos se abalanzaron sobre ella al verla, ahí, entre los magos y brujas de la comunidad. Estaban reunidos otra vez los tres amigos, y entre lágrimas y risas de felicidad, Hermione se dio cuenta de cuanto los extrañaba, y agradeció profundamente la intervención de su novio para que volviera a ellos. Jamás dejaría de agradecérselo. Ella lo presentó en una reunión de la Madriguera con todos los Weasley, Harry, Hagrid y Neville, y fue uno de los días más felices de su vida entera.

Ahora, viajando en el taxi, ella no podia dejar de pensar como sus dos vidas se habían acoplado perfectamente. Le había llevado años, meses para que su vida se balanceara y la felicidad hiciera paso. Realmente se sentía tan feliz que no podían opacarla con nada. El taxista estaciono en frente de un pequeño y tranquilo bar el "Twist", frente a uno de sus teatros favoritos, sonrió por la sorpresa de su novio. Ella bajo del auto y se dirigio al bar, que estaba atestado de gente al resultar ser fin de semana. Busco entre la multitud el cabello negro de Adam, pero no lo veía por ningún lado. Hasta que quedó frente a una mesa ocupada por cuatro personas.

-¡Sorpresa! -gritaron las cuatro personas sentadas al verla.

Hermione se asustó, no comprendía nada, y fue ese momento en que los reconoció y gritó de la alegría y completa sorpresa. Eran Harry, Ginny, Ron y Neville. Los cuatro estaban alli, en un bar muggle, en medio de la ciudad de Londres.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí? -les preguntó mientras se acercaba a abrazarlos a cada uno.

-Pues no podríamos perdernos tu cumpleaños, Herms -le contestó Harry.

\- En realidad, no fue nuestra idea. Tu novio lo planeó todo -confesó Ginny.

-En la reunión de la Madriguera, cuando lo llevaste, se acercó a ella y le dijo que lo llamé para darte una sorpresa -contribuyó Ron-. Estos dos engendros del mal lo hicieron todo.

-Y yo sólo vine por las bebidas -comentó como si nada Neville.

Todos rieron a esto, y se volviero a su mesa para tomar asiento. Hermione estaba encantada, Adam no dejaba de sorprenderle, era maravilloso.

Pronto, los cinco, decidieron tomar la primera ronda de bebidas muggle de la noche, y se pusieron al día con sus respectivas vidas. Ginny había sido seleccionada por uno de los equipos de Quiddicht mas famosos de Gran Bretaña y se marcharia en unos dias, Harry, triste por su novia, seguiría trabajando en el Ministerio como auror y viajaría a un par de países como misión al igual que su compañero Ron, y Neville deseaba convertirse en profesor pero primero debía terminar su carrera de herbologia. Todos y cada uno tenía un futuro prominente, y eran felices. Entre tanta charla y anécdotas, se tomaron su segunda ronda de bebidas, para cuando llegó la tercera, Hermione se preocupó.

Adam no había llegado aún al bar, una hora había pasado desde su llegada a este y ni siquiera le había mandado otro mensaje. Agarró por quinta vez su celular y tecleo de nuevo otro mensaje y se lo envió.

 _"¿En dónde estás? ¡Contesta! Te estamos esperando, ya vamos por la tercera ronda xD"_

-¿Y cuando veremos a ese novio tuyo? -preguntó Neville-. El tendría que haber estado primero aquí, así pagaba las bebidas.

-Jaja, Neville -respondió Hermione, sarcasticamente-. Sigue así y no te podrán llevar ni a rastras.

Ginny se ahogó con su bebida de la risa, y Ron comenzó a contarles la última salida que habían tenido y definitivamente Neville durmió en el suelo de lo borracho que estaba.

-Pareces preocupada -observó Harry, sentado a su lado-. ¿Está todo bien?

-Si, es sólo que... - Hermione le confesó algo dudosa-. Adam nunca se atrasa tanto, y no contestó ninguno de mis mensajes. Nunca hace eso.

-Tranquila -la apoyo Ginny-. Seguro a que fue por un regalo de última hora para ti. Siempre hacen eso.¿O no, Harry?

Harry se puso colorado, le dio un largo trago a su bebida hasta poder responder culpable:

-Si, amor.

Hermione sintió vibrar su telefono, y se fijó en el identificador de llamadas, era Adam llamándola.

-Debo atender esté, es Adam -informó ella a los chicos-. Ahora vuelvo.

Ella salió del bar rápidamente, ya que adentro había demasiado ruido para atender una llamada. Una vez en la calle , presionó el botón para hablar y sonrió automáticamente porque escucharia su voz.

-Llevas retrasado una hora y no contestas los mensajes. ¿En donde estás? ¿Estás llegando ya..? -lo bombardeó con preguntas sin darle oportunidad de contestar.

-Hermione, ¡para, para! -dijo una voz del otro lado de la línea que no le pertenecía a Adam.

-Pero qué...comenzó a decir ella, pero otra vez la cortaron.

-¡Escuchame! Soy Liam -dijo esté.

Liam era el mejor amigo de Adam y se llevaba de maravilla con ella. Pero Hermione no comprendía porqué el había contestado y no su novio.

-¿Liam? ¿Qué haces con el celular de Adam? ¿Por qué lo contestas tu...?

-¡Deja de hablar y escuchame! ¿Quieres? -casi le gritó él desde el otro lado de la línea.

Ella se quedó callada, pero el tono de voz de Liam la asustó. Él nunca le había hablado así, jamás.

-Adam. Él... Adam.. -dijo él sin terminar las frases, y Hermione se desespero.

-¿Adam qué, Liam? ¡Habla!

-Adam tuvo un accidente.

Hermione quedo en estado de shock. Las últimas palabras quedaron retumbsndo en su cabeza como múltiples ecos.

El miedo, el antiguo sufrimiento, y todos los golpes del pasado, se reunieron en milésimas de segundos en ella.

Un llamado, y una noticia hicieron falta para cambiar de nuevo la vida que Hermione Granger había formado.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hola a todos! Regresé! Nuevo capi y la vida de nuestros personajes deberá cruzarse de a poco. Disfruten y comenten! . Besos y abrazos enormes a todos los que lean! XD_**

 ** _Los personajes en esta historia le pertenecen a Susanne Collins y JK Rowling, aquí se los utiliza sin fines de lucro y para expresar mi imaginación._**

* * *

 ** _Unsteady_**

 ** _Chapter 3_**

 ** _Hermione_**

 ** _Un mes y medio después..._**

 **-** Necesito otro trabajo. ¡Ahora Clove! -discutía por teléfono con mi amiga de la Universidad muggle.

-¡Lo sé, lo sé! Tranquila, mi hermana ya está averiguando si puede encontrar vacantes en las mejores empresas de la ciudad -trató de decirme ella para contrarrestar mi desesperación-. Sólo hay que esperar, Hermione. Sé por lo que estas pasando y sabes que tienes todo mi apoyo, pero trata de calmarte. Encontraremos una solución, ya verás.

Eso deseaba más que nada. Necesitaba el dinero con urgencia, y lo necesitaba ya. ¿Cuántas otras sorpresas puede traerme la vida? ¿Acaso no era suficiente con lo que ya habia sufrido en el pasado? Si solo hubiera podido volver el tiempo atras no estaria en esta posicion. Tuve que renunciar a mi antiguo empleo, vendi mi departamento y regresa a la casa abandonada que alguna vez comparti con mis padres, y deje de lado mis estudios de Literatura Inglesa en la Universidad. Todo a causa de lo ocurrido un mes y medio atrás.

Mi cumpleaños había resultado ser un verdadero desastre.

Comenzó ttranquilo, con la sorpresa de mis amigos esperándome en el bar, todo planeado por mi novio. Para que después me llamará su mejor amigo, Liam , de su celular para decirme del accidente que tuvieron. Ambos iban en la camioneta de Adam, estaban conduciendo hacia el bar, y no vieron venir al camión con un conductor ebrio al volante.

Liam se fracturó la pierna izquierda, y obtuvo un par de magullones y arañazos por su cuerpo, pero nada más. En cambio, mi Adam recibió lo peor al impactar contra su lado de la camioneta. Tuvieton que intervenirlo quirúrgicamente de urgencia para detener el sangrado interior. Yo llegué al hospital hecha un desastre con mis amigos detrás de mi. Se suponía que eso no debería haber pasado, que estaríamos festejando, bebiendo, bailando, pero estaba allí esperando que mi novio saliera de la cirugía con vida.

Mi cuerpo entero temblaba, era imposible que alguien cesará mi llanto. No aguantaría perder a Adam, no a alguien más que amaba. Dos horas habian pasado desde su operación , y cuando lo acomodaron en una de las habitaciones los doctores dijeron que había salido con éxito, que su estado era estable y que sólo hacia falta esperar a que recuperará fuerzas y despertará.

Harry, Ginny, Ron y Neville me acompañaron en todo momento. No me dejaron sola ni un segundo y sabía que sin ellos en esos momentos hubiera estado pérdida, que eran la familia que me quedaba.

La familia de Adam no llegó a tiempo, estaban de vacaciones en Francia y cuando se enteraron por Liam comenzaron a hacer la misma carrera que hice yo al saber la noticia.

Pasaron las horas, y siguieron pasando. Estuve al lado de Adam sin sin separarme un segundo. Lo veía acostado en la camilla, pálido, con sus ojos de color miel cerrados. Su cuerpo conectado a varias máquinas y tubos. Deseaba que me mirará y me dijera que todo iba a estar bien, que me acariciara la mejilla suavemente con el dorso de su mano como solía hacer siempre que estaba preocupada. Me dolía no ser capaz de ayudarlo, pero las enfermeras me decían que era normal, que su recuperación le llevaría un tiempo y que necesitaba descanso, que ya despertaria en cualquier momento.

Y esperé, junto con su madre, padre, hermano mayor y Liam, a que despertará. Aún cuando las horas se fueron alargando, seguimos esperando. Queríamos verlo reaccionar al darse cuenta que estábamos todos allí a su alrededor esperándolo. Mis amigos, mis fieles amigos venisn a hacerme conpania a cada hora a pesar de sus vidas ajetreadas, jamas podria agradecerles tanto el tenerlos en esos momentos. Sin embargo, Adam no despertó. Ni el día después, ni el siguiente, ni el que le seguía a ese. Nuestra tortura se alargaba más de la cuenta, y los doctores no sabían que respondernos. Hasta que un doctor especialista de otro hospital, el mas caro de todo el pais, confirmó lo que temíamos, Adam estaba en coma y no tenían idea de cuando iba a despertar o si alguna vez lo haría.

Ninguno tenía consuelo a tales afirmaciones. Mi dolor se acentuada y me sentía al borde del abismo, de no ser porque aún escuchaba el latir del corazón de Adam ya me hubiera rendido. Su familia queria destrozar aquel hospital, por las negligencias cometidas, pero yo no le veía el caso. Quería que Adam abriera sus ojos de nuevo, y haría hasta lo imposible para que ocurriera. En medio de esa gran disputa familiar y autoridades del hospital, me acerqué a aquel doctor que había descubierto el estado de mi novio y le pregunté cuáles eran los pasos a seguir de ahora en adelante. Mientras los demás peleaban y lloraban, yo continuaba peleando por su vida. Adam no estaba muerto, y no lo estaría. No dejaría que se me escapará de las manos como lo hicieron mis padres.

Hice lo que el doctor me recomendó.Primero lo cambie de hospital, al más caro de todo el país, el mejor, St. Pennihood. Al comienzo la madre de Adam me dio un rotundo no, jamás permitiría que me lo llevará sin su consentimiento, pero fue su padre, Robert, quien ayudó a firmar todo el papeleo y brindo su autorización. No me importaban sus problemas matrimoniales en ese momento, lo que me importaba era el bienestar de su hijo, mi novio. A pesar de que ellos me advirtieron que no tenían como pagar el hospital, les dije que yo me haría cargo de todos los gastos. Ni con el dinero de mi salario, y venta del departamento llegaba a la mitad de la cuota requerida, y estaba perdiendo las esperanzas. Hasta que Harry y Neville aparecieron en mi puerta con dinero muggle cada uno para ayudarme a pagar. Me largue a llorar desconsolada en sus brazos. Ellos sabían lo orgullosa que podía llegar a ser, y sin embargo decidieron ayudarme con el dinero que sus padres fallecidos les habían dejado en sus bóvedas en Gringots. Sólo acepte una porción, ya que ambos ofrecieron darme mas de su herencia para salvarme pero me negué, con la ayuda que me estaban dando podría tener tiempo de conseguir un trabajo mejor, con un buen salario para saldar la deuda y no depender de nadie.

Gracias a mis amigos pude trasladar a Adam al hospital de St. Pennihood en dos días. Allí le harían todo tipo de análisis y estudios más avanzados, para su mejoría. Lo habían ubicado en una de las más enormes habitaciones con un sillón cama para el familiar que quisiera quedarse a descansar con él y hacerle compañía. Cada día que pasaba era una tortura para mi. Estaba tan acostumbrada a tener a Adam rondando a mi alrededor que lo extrañaba dolorosamente. Sus padres se mostraron muy agradecidos conmigo, en especial su madre Helen, por darle lo mejor a su hijo. Adam estaría atendido las veinticuatro horas del día, siempre acompañado por algún familiar o personal médico, era más de lo que podría haber pedido. Tenía la esperanza de que mi movió despertaria en cualquier momento, sabía que lo haría y que sólo debía esperar a que abriera sus hermosos ojos. Pero se me hacía difícil estar sin él, sin su voz, sin su calor rodeando mi cuerpo. Cada día viajaba hasta el hospital a visitarlo, y muchas noches me quedaba leyendo libros para que me escuchará o sólo lo observaba y miraba su rostro. Jamás perdería la fe.

Los médicos de esta institución tuvieron los resultados de inmediato, obviamente Adam había entrado en coma, pero no sabían decirnos si antes o después de la operación ya que los bomberos lo sacaron inconsciente de la camioneta hecha pedazos. Se mostraba en los estudios que tenía una contusión en la cabeza que podría haberle causado el coma, y obtenían idea de cuando despertaria, pero nos aseguraron de hacer lo mejor que pudieran para ayudarlo a despertar. Su familia le hablaba, le instaba a que despertará al igual que lo hacía yo. Muchos dicen que un paciente en coma escucha y siente la presencia de sus seres queridos cuando están con él. Algunos incluso lograron despierta por ello. Así que entre su madre, padre, Liam, Julien, su hermano mayor, Katie, la esposa de esté, y yo realizamos este esquema de rutinas de visitas y charlas con un Adam atrapado en sueños, esperando el momento en que abriera los ojos.

Un mes y medio ya había pasado, y todavía no despertaba. Mi novio seguía en coma, como la bella durmiente, y yo necesitaba trabajo para pagar su estadía, cuidados y estudios en el hospital más caro de Inglaterra.

Si hubiera tenido a Clove enfrente la habría abofeteado. No puedes pedirle a una persona que se tranquilice cuando no puede estarlo. El estrés estaba volviéndose loca. Sabía que contaba con mis amigos para lo que necesitará pero no me daba la cara para pedirles más dinero. Harry no se encontraba en el país, estaba en una misión de auror secreta y no lo molestaría. Ginny obviamente jugaba para uno de los equipos de Quiddicht más famosos y disfrutaba de la gira mundial, Ron, como siempre, junto a Harry en aquella misión y Neville completamente perdido en sus estudios y exámenes de la carrera que amaba. Ellos seguían con sus vidas a pesar de que me enviaban cartas de aliento y preguntando por el estado de Adam, y no los culpaba, esta era mi situación, mi desavenencia. Tendría que seguir luchando para sobrevivir el día a día, con mi corazón estrujandose cada vez que veía a mi amor en la cama de hospital sin abrir sus ojos.

Quizá fue al segundo día, o tercero después de haber hablado por teléfono con Clove, cuando volvió a llamar toda apurada para darme la noticia.

-Diga..-respondi somnolienta, eran las cuatro de la mañana. ¿Quién llamaría a esa hora?

Se escuchaba el retumba de música de fondo, para una fiesta con mucho jaleo.

-¡Herms! ¡Oh por Dios atendiste! -gritó la chica desde la otra línea por sobre el ruido.- Soy Clove, si lo se, ya se que es tardísimo y que te habré despertado...

-¿Estas bien? ¿Estás en... una fiesta? -bostece en medio de la pregunta, obviamente que lo estaba pero quetia saber si se encontraba en condiciones de conducir.

-¡Pues claro boba!¡Es la despedida de soltera de una de mis hermanas mayores! ¿Te acuerdas? ¿La que es diseñadora personal en ascenso?

-Ajá.. -contesté dormida aún.- Si, ¿Por que lo preguntas? O mejor..¿Por que llamas a esta hora?

-Esta bien tendré que contarte todo -suspiró Clove, y la música de fondo cesó un poco-. Ahora si. Como decía, estoy en esta fiesta de mi hermana diseñadora y aquí hay invitadas riquillas. ¿Entiendes lo que digo?

-Mmm.. ¿eso creo? -no tenía idea de adónde quería llegar.

Clove se rió de mi y continuó.

-No me comprendiste, pero no importa, ahora lo harás -afirmó ella con determinación-. Sucede que algunas de esas riquillas son hijas de familias importantes, gente con millones en sus cuentas bancarias y la mayoría de esas familias tienen empresas de importante prejuicio por el mundo, ni hablar en nuestro país. Y acabo de hacerme amiga de una de ellas.

-A ver, Clove. Iluminame de una vez porque a esta hora de la mañana no entiendo nada. Explicate -fui al frente con mi frustración, estaba realmente cansada y no quería que me diera vueltas como la mayoría del tiempo cuando se emborrachaba.

-Si que eres una mujer mañanera tu, ¿no?. Pero en fin, resulta ser que esta chica, Johana, es la heredera de la empresa más importante de nuestro país, junto con su hermano, obviamente. Su padre, como me contó ella, sufrió un pico de presión y tuvo principio de paro cardíaco o algo así. Y no podrá seguir al frente de su Imperio. Así quee... ¡Tambores, por favor!

-Uhg, ¿en serio, Clove? -me sentí molesta. Ella siempre se salía con la suya.

-Has los tambores, Hermione. No te contaré el resto hasta que no los hagas, y créeme que lo querrás saber.

-¡Esta bien! Tum,tum, tum, tum, tum, tum,..

-¡Su hermano mayor será el nuevo dueño! ¡Tadam! -grito ella en mi oido.

Mis ojos se achicaron como a una caricatura. No le encontraba la razón a su efusividad.

-¿Y eso por qué tendría que hacerme feliz..?

-¡¿Cómo qué por qué, boba?! ¿Acaso no escuchaste? Su hermano será el dueño, se hará cargo de todos los millones de la familia...

-¿Y eso a mi qué, Clove? Yo no tendré ninguna recompensa por ello -le ataque, sin piedad.-. No veo por qué tendria que importarme.

-¡Si serás, Hermione Granger! Es un cambio total para toda la empresa. Johana dijo que hubo una gran disputa entre los inversores, accionistas o no se como se llamen y decidieron cambiar a algunas personas del personal presidencial para comenzar esta nueva etapa de su hermano. Eso significa... que...¡Tendrás empleo!

Los gritos de mi amiga me aturdieron, igual que sus palabras. Un empleo. Me había despertado por fin.

-¿Co...como estas segura que lo tendré? -cuestione insegura, no me tenía tanta confianza.

-Porque eres Hermione Granger y se que lo lograrás. Es una de las oportunidades que no puedes dejar pasar, estamos hablando de una presa de millones. Qué digo millones, ¡trillones! Si tendrás que hacer una entrevista y todo eso pero tienes a favor que es secreta.

-¿Secreta? ¿A que te refieres?

-Bueno, Johana no me explicó mucho pero me dijo que era para evitar manchar la imagen de su familia en un momento delicado como esté ante la prensa. Cosa que le daría la razón, ya que su familia es famosa.

-Y... ¿Cuando sería la entrevista? -pregunté temerosa.

Me daba miedo que fuera un trabajo tan importante como ese, en una empresa multimillonaria. Me intimidaba demasiado.

-Sería durante esta semana -contestó Clove, emocionadisima.- Te enviaré por mensaje la dirección, día y horario cuando logre que Johana suelte al stripper para mi hermana.

Mi risa salió naturalmente, había llegado a creer que la habría perdido ya. Trabajo. Una calma que no sentía hace mucho tiempo recorrió mi cuerpo.

-Gracias, Clove. No se como agradecerte . Me has salvado.

-No es nada. Lo que una hace por una amiga en una fiesta de despedida. Jajaj .Bien, Herms tengo que irme, mi mensaje mañana en la noche y te visitaré antes de la cita para arreglar tu vestuario y..

-¡Espera, Clove, espera! -le grité por primera vez en la noche.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué paso..?

-No me dijiste como se llamaba esa empresa.

-Jajaja, es cierto. ¡Se me olvidó! -admitió riendo y la musica de fondo comenzo a escucharse fuette de nuevo, signo de que regresaba a la fiesta de su hermana donde quisiera que fuera.-¡ Se llama la Corporación Oddair, de la familia Oddair!

* * *

 ** _Si han llegado hadta aquí, gracias por haber leído! Gracias en verdad! Se que en este capi describo aalgunos detalles médicos , pero soy consciente de que no soy muy buena en ello e intentaré en mejorar lo más que pueda._**

 ** _Espero, con el corazón, que les haya gustado! Por favor comenten y dejen su opinión!_**

 ** _Besos y abrazos enormes a todo el que lea!_**

 ** _Hasta pronto! ;)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hola a todos! De vuelta con otro capi! Se va acercando el momento. ¿Están listos para ello? ;) Espero que si, chicos/ chicas .Les mandó Besos y abrazos enormes a todos los que lean! XD_**

 ** _Los personajes en esta historia le pertenecen a Susanne Collins y JK Rowling, aquí se los utiliza sin fines de lucro y para expresar mi imaginación._**

* * *

 ** _Unsteady_**

 ** _Chapter 4_**

 ** _Hermione_**

Jamás había estado tan nerviosa como en este día. Y eso que había enfrentado a uno de los magos más malignos del mundo.  
Sin embargo, aquí estaba, preparándome para ir a una entrevista en una empresa muggle y no podia dejar de sentir el sudor frío que se acentuada en las palmas de mis manos. Eso ya no era muy buena señal.

El timbre de la puerta de mi casa sonó. Esa debía ser Clove, se suponía que me ayudaría a "arreglarme" para tener una buena presencia. La verdad es que no le veía el sentido alguno el retocarme. Pero cuando busqué por Internet el nombre de la Corporación Oddair, y aparecieron millonésima de fotos de los enormes e imponentes edificios de las oficinas de trabajo, reconsidere mejor la propuesta de mi amiga. Rápidamente, tropezando de por medio con la alfombra de la sala, sali corriendo a abrirle la puerta de entrada.

Cuando lo hice, Clove con su pelo negro sedoso atadi en una coleta perfecta, me empujó con miles de bolsas entre sus manos y hombros hacia adentro de mi casa.

-¡Rapido, rapido, rapido! -entró como una luz hacia la sala, gritando-. ¡Ni siquiera te has peinado aún!

-Buenos días, a ti también -le dije sarcasticamente por no haberme saludado.

La entrevista era a las nueve de la mañana, si mi calculos fueran correctos , faltaban tres horas. Clove tiró todas las bolsas sobre mi enorme sofá, y podría decirse que algunas no entraron precisamente en él al ser tanta la cantidad y terminaron cayendo al suelo. Estaba segura que era ropa, más ropa y vestidos. Mi ceño se fruncio, la ropa de Clove me iría bien, al fin y al cabo éramos de la misma talla, pero definitivamente no teníamos el mismo gusto en la moda. Su estilo y el mío se encontraban en polos opuestos.

-Dime, por favor, que no robaste una boutique y trajiste toda la mercancía a mi casa -sentencie.

-¡Ayy, que dramática! -exclamó ella-. Esto será tu guardarropa para tu nuevo empleo. Es todo de mi hermana, de cuando comenzó a trabajar en una de las revistas de mod como pasantia. Descuida, serán de tu agrado, aquí -dijo señalando las bolsas- no hay nada que me interese y eso es decir mucho.

-No tengo dinero para darle a Stefani. Ni siquiera he conseguido el trabajo aún.. -me agobie al pensar en todas las cuentas que colgaban sobre mis hombros.

-¡Espera! No seas tonta, te lo ha regalado todo -me interrumpió con su vocecita de ardilla-. Así como escuchas. Incluido los zapatos.

-¡Estas bromeando! -quise reírme de la situación, no podía creerle.

-No, no. Es todo tuyo. Stefi ya no lo necesita, ahora es ella quien se diseña la ropa y si vieras su armario de zapatos te darías cuenta que esto es sólo un dulce.

Era demasiado lo que mi amiga y su hermana habían hecho ya por mi. Quizá si me quedaría con el trabajo después de todo, sólo por lucir bien, pero la inteligencia y el trabajo duro serían lo que me ayudaría a conseguirlo.

-¡No lo digas! -se adelantó ella al ver mi rostro-. No hay nada que agradecer aquí, es lo que las amigas hacen, se ayudan una a la otra.

Era imposible no acercarme y abrazarla con fuerza. Ella había sido un gran apoyo para mi cuando no tenía ningún amigo al ponerme en plan cabezota de "yo puedo sola contra el mundo". En eso me recordaba mucho a Adam, ninguno de los dos habían dejado de perder esperanzas en mi y siempre me habían brindado su cariño y amistad. Ambas decisimos el abrazo y nos sonreimos al igual que dos colegialas.

-¿A qué esperas? ¡Abrelas! -ordeno dando saltitos y palmaditas.- Tienes de todo, lo que se te ocurra, menos vestidos de gala porque ya lo chequee antes de llegar aquí.

Tenía razón, había todo tipo de prenda en esas bolsas y lo sorprendente fue que me encantó cada pieza que había allí. Blusas, camisas de seda, pantalones, faldas, chaquetas, camperas, zapatos, sandalias, todos y cada uno de ellos mi estilo. Simples y formales, nada de escote exagerado o faldas muy cortas. Me encantó los colores cremas y sostificada tela, estaba segura que al ponerme alguna prenda parecería una de esas chicas de porcelana, bien arregladas y hermosas por naturaleza.

Clove me ayudó a sacar todo de las enormes bolsas y lo trasladamos a mi habitación en la parte de arriba de la casa. Los zapatos no cabían en mi armario lleno de mis tenis gastados y el par nuevo que usaba para ver a Adam al hospital . Terminamos por acomodarlos en un pequeño rincón del lugar. Con la ropa paso exactamente lo mismo, era demasiada y solo pudimos dejar las que sobraban bien dobladas sobre mi cama de dos plazas.

-¿Sabes? -comenzó a decir mi amiga mirando el montón que sobraba sobre mi cama.- Podrias deshacerte de la vieja..

Con mi mirada la acalle, imposible sería su tarea de abandonar mis camisetas y jeans, la ropa, en mi opinión, más cómoda del mundo. Clave puso los ojos en blanco y se comenzó a trabajar. Eligió un conjunto simple de una falda azul marino, una blusa de seda negra y una chaqueta blanca. No sabía como podrían combinar esos tres colores pero la dejé que eligiera, confiaba en ella. También le permití que me peinara. Estuvo luchando con mi cabello por veinte minutos y consiguió crearme una ondas sedosas y brillantes, ni siquiera lo había recogido, sólo sujeto la parte izquierda del cabello con horquillas y dejó la otra parte suelta. Debía admitir que quedó espectacular, parecía recién salida de la peluquería.

-Y ahora sólo falta el maquillaj... -iba diciendo ella, pero enseguida la interrumpi.

-No quiero maquillaje. Así me parece que estoy bien, no es necesario.

-¡Claro que es necesario! -recriminó ella.- Todas las mujeres que deben trabajar allí utilizan maquillaje hasta dormidas, es una de las empresas más importantes del país, Hermione. No olvides eso. Sólo voy a taparte un poco esas ojeras que tienes, agregarte un poco de máscara para pestañas, un pequeño rubor y un brillo labial.

-Pero...

-Sin peros, Hermione -me retó está.- ¿Quieres el empleo? ¿Si o no?

-Si -le concedo con un suspiro de frustración.

El trabajo era lo que más necesitaba en estos momentos. Debía conseguirlo, no había otra manera. Dejé que mi amiga me aplicará lo que quisiera con tal de realizar mi meta. Un poco de maquillaje no me dañaria. Tenía que hacerlo por Adam, esto era por y para él.

-Mmm, ¡listo! -dijo emocionada.- Oh. ¡Espera, espera, espera! Faltan los zapatos.

La vi correr como un conejito, si conejito, hasta el rincón donde acomodamos todo. Y trajo de vuelta a mi un oar de zapatos con punta blancos.

-¿Blancos? ¿Es en serio?

-Me matas, Hermione. En serio, matas -declaró ella, con una de sus manos en su corazón; sino hubiera sabido que bromeaba habría pensado que lo dijo en verdad.- Es increíble que no sepas nada de moda, no uses maquille y no te arregles con decencia el cabello.

-¡Hey! -exclamé ofendida.

-¡Es verdad! ¿Dónde has estado? ¿En una burbuja? -preguntó frustrada.

 _Salvando a ambos mundos de una guerra infernal, es ahí en donde he estado_ , pensé irónicamente. Pero eso ella no lo sabría nunca.

-Nunca me ha importado mucho, además no estoy en los mejores ánimos para que me importe ahora, y lo sabes -contraataque.

Tomé los zapatos de sus manos, y me los puse. Mis pies entraban perfectamente en ellos, aunque cuando traté de levantarme tambalee un poco.

-Es.. sólo con práctica -me aseguró ella.- Recuerda bien, cabeza en alto, pecho afuera, hombros y espada derechos. Manten esa postura, e imagina que el mundo caerá rendido a tus pies.

Mi cara de desconcierto la habrá descifrado. ¿De donde sacaba esas ideas en milésimas de segundos?

-Es lo que me digo todas las mañanas antes de salir de casa -respondió a mi pregunta no formulada.- Vamos, es hora.

El bajar las escaleras de mi propia casa me pareció un verdadero suplicio. Nunca antes había usado tacones tan altos en unos zapatos. Pero intenté hacer lo que ella me había pedido momentos antes. Tomé mi bolso, las llaves de la casa y la carpeta con mis papeles. Clove ya estaba esperándome en su auto en la entrada de casa. Luego de mudarme a la casa que comparti con mis padres toda mi vida, en los suburbios, tardaria en llegar a la entrevista y mi amiga se habia ofrecido a darme un aventon. Ella me alcanzaría hasta Londres, al quedarme sin auto después de venderlo. Teníamos una hora y media para llegar, tiempo suficiente para prepararme mentalmente.

Inspiré profundamente, y expire lentamente. Cerré con llave la puerta de mi casa y camine como pude hasta el auto de Clove en marcha. El sol ya estaba saliendo, mostrando un precioso amanecer del día que se avecinaba. Esperaba que fuera uno alegre y esperanzador como aparentaba esos primeros rayos de luz.

Mi amiga puso en marcha el auto y conducio por las calles aún dormidas hacia la autopista principal.

* * *

 _ **Que les pareció? Falta poco, no desesperen nuestros personajes ya irán entrelazabdo de a poco y verán las sorpresas que les tengo preparadas. Gracias por leer este fanfic, ustedes me inspiran a continuar. Comenten si les gusta! Les mando un besis y abrazo enormes! Hasta el proximo capi! ;)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hola a todos! Regresé! ¿Me extrañaron? XD_**

 ** _ **Sé que el último capi fue corto** y sólo se trató de Hermione y Clove pero todo lleva su tiempo y tiene una razón de ser. Espero no decepcionarlos con este nuevo .Les mandó Besos y abrazos enormes a todos los que lean! XD_**

 ** _Los personajes en esta historia le pertenecen a Susanne Collins y JK Rowling, aquí se los utiliza sin fines de lucro y para expresar mi imaginación._**

* * *

 ** _Unsteady_**

 ** _Chapter 5_**

 ** _Hermione_**

Mientras Clove conducía con toda tranquilidad por la autopista llena de camiones, taxis, autos y motocicletas, mis pensamientos estaban totalmente dispersos. Me resultaba imposible concentrarme en una sola cosa. Sabía que este día era decisivo para resolver mis problemas. Tenía que pagar todo lo del hospital, más las cuentas de mi casa que se acumularon desde que la abandoné a su suerte, la comida para subsistir, y la deuda que ahora mantenía con Neville y Harry. Debía conseguir cualquier puesto disponible en esta empresa.

-Y... Esta chica, Johana, ¿es la hija del verdadero dueño del Imperio? -pregunté por curiosidad.

Necesitaba información para saber en qué me estaba metiendo, por más mínima que fuera.

-Si, Johana Oddair -afirmó Clove-. Es la hija menor de la familia, si tengo bien entendido. Últimamente se ha convertido en una gran amiga de mi hermana, pero es porque la eligió como su diseñadora personal para la semana de la moda en Nueva York.

Ella lo dijo tan naturalmente como si una fuera al almacén de la esquina de su casa en pantuflas. Recuerdo que hubo un tiempo donde quería ir con mis padres allí, ahora lo veía tan lejano a aquello.

-Tengo que decirte que gracias a ella, Stefi esta teniendo gran fama.

-Me alegro por ella -admito; era lindo saber que alguien estaba cumpliendo sus sueños.

-Ya casi estamos ahí -declaró, Clove, poniéndome más nerviosa de lo común.

Doblamos una esquina atestada de conductores con traje, para terminar frente al sorprendente edificio de la Empresa Oddair. Sentí como me quedaba sin aliento al observarlo. Era enorme. No, era gigantesco, en ancho y altura.

-Sii, lo sé, ¿verdad? -elogió Clove observandolo igual que lo hacía yo.

Comencé a tomar mi bolso y carpeta con papeles para bajar del auto, pero Clove me lo impidió. Quería terminar con esto de una vez.

-¡Espera! Toma -ella sacó un estuche de la guantera del auto y me lo dio-. Me dieron mucha suerte el día del baile de graduación y se que te la darán a ti también.

La miré con mis ojos de asesina. Ella sabía que todos los regalos y ayuda que me había dado eran más que suficientes, y ahí iba y me obsequiaba algo más. Abrí el pequeño estuche rojo, y lo que había dentro me dejo perpleja. Volví a cerrarlo con fuerza al tiempo que la miraba a los ojos.

-No puedo aceptarlos -le dije rápidamente-. Esto ya es demasiado, Clove.

-Deja de ser tan pura y casta, ¡por Dios! Si, te los estoy dando, eran de mi abuela. Pero si quieres haremos este trato: tú vas a tomarlos prestados por hoy, hasta que obtengas el trabajo y luego ahí me los devuelves. ¿Hecho?

Miré su mano alzada hacia mi, esperando la mía. Lo que había en ese estuche era demasiado, dos aritos colgantes de estrellas fugaces de oro, oro real se encontraban en ese estuche, pero si solo me los prestaba por un par de horas... Sujete y apreté su mano para darlo por hecho. Esperaba que esa suerte siguiera en ellos todavia. Los tomé con cuidado en mis manos y los coloqué en mis orejas.

-¡Ahora si estas lista! -anunció mi amiga abrazandome-. Ve ahí y domina el mundo. Recuerda cabeza en alto, pecho afuera..

-Hombros y espalda derechos -terminé de decir por ella, mientras salía de su auto algo temblorosa-. Lo sé.

Suspiré fuertemente para infundirme valor. Veía como hombres y mujeres entraban por las grandes puertas de cristal del edificio. Todos con trajes impecables y las mujeres muy maquilladas, bien peinadas y vestidas seguramente de diseñador.

-¡Anda! ¡Ve! -me alentó Clove desde su coche.

Me di vuelta para sonreirle, a lo menos yo creía que era una sonrisa la que se formaba en mi rostro.

-Te llamó luego, ¿si? -le dije.

-Más te vale, amiga. Porque quiero todos los detalles.

-Adiós -me despedí.

Ordene a mis pies que se movieran, primero lo hicieron torpemente pero a medida que seguía caminando tomé más confianza. Realicé las indicaciones que Clove había dicho minutos antes, y traté de dominar el mundo, aunque no me lo creyera ni un instante. Avance hasta las puertas de cristales con confianza, pero toda mi fachada se vino abajo cuando vi el inmenso vestíbulo de entrada. Con el enorme logo de la empresa Oddair ensamblado en una de las enormes paredes , esculturas sostificadas de cuerpos de personas en distintas esquinas, y los candelabros plateados colgando del techo, me dejaron completamente sin aliento. ¿En qué me había metido?

-Señorita, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla? -me pregunto una mujer con un traje gris plateado bien ajustado a su cuerpo y su cabello rubio sujeto en una coleta alta.

Me asusté cuando habló. Estaba tan concentrada en observar tan imponente lugar que no la había sentido acercarse hacia mi. Seguramente le habría parecido una idiota mirando con la boca abierta a tal magnitud.

-Eh, yo.. Vine por una entrevista -le conté tartamudeando-. Tenía cita a las nueve en punto.

La mirada fria de los ojos azules de aquella mujer me penetraron por algunos segundos antes de ponerse en marcha.

-Sigame, por favor -indicó ella, comenzando a caminar hacia los elevadores.

Caminé tras ella lo más rápido que podía con los zapatos que Clove eligió, definitivamente necesitaba más práctica con ellos. Trastabille un par de veces hasta alcanzar su ritmo de caminar. Al ser ella más alta y sostificada en su andar, casi como una gacela, me habría costado demasiado alcanzarla.

-Subiremos al piso de la presidencia -me informó ella con frialdad.

No sabía que había hecho para que me tratará así, pero seguramente debería tratarse por la entrevista. Los deseos humanos son muy egoistas y apostaría todos mis libros a que esa mujer deseaba ascender a un puesto más alto.

Ella tocó el botón principal en el panel de la pared, mientras esperábamos que se abrieran las puertas. Vi que no era el único ascensor, pero el otro ya había cerrado sus puertas con bastante personal de la empresa. Cada vez sentía más una presión en el estómago que no me dejaba tragar ni una pizca de saliva.

-Cuando estemos allí, la atenderá la secretaria del presidente -comenzó a hablarme de la nada.- Ella seguramente la hará esperar, ya que no es la única con una entrevista en el día de hoy.

La mujer sonrió maliciosamente de lado. Por un momento me hizo recordar al personaje de historietas el guasón. Sabía a lo que quería llegar, pero no lograría su cometido. Querer espantarme era algo equivocado de hacer. Había pasado por bastantes situaciones para ganar terreno en eso.

-Descuide -le dije dulcemente.- Está tampoco es mi única cita el día de hoy. Ayer justamente antes de dormir me llamó la secretaria ejecutiva de la compañía Technologies, del edificio de la vuelta de la esquina, ¿sabe?

Por suerte había recordado el enorme letrero de esa compañía al pasar junto con Clove. La cara de la mujer se crispo en sorpresa. Me observó de arriba a abajo como si le salieran cuchillos de sus iris azules.

-Fue una total sorpresa para mi -sigue con mi juego.- Obviamente sabía que necesitaban nuevos empleados también, pero ¿pedirme una entrevista a mi para el puesto de asistente personal de la presidenta? No lo habría imaginado ni en mis más remotos sueños.

Quise reirme a todo pulmón de la irritación de aquella mujer. Sólo reí descaradamente para asentuar mi felicidad falsa. Una vez que las puertas se abrieron para dejarnos entrar, ella golpeó el botón del piso número cincuenta y tres con fuerza y me dio la espalda todo el tiempo que duró el viaje hasta la planta de la presidencia. Dentro del ascensor se escuchaba música clásica, un detalle algo ostentoso para ser una empresa. Si bien sabía de los millones que se manejaban aquí, no tenían porque demostrarlo con cada detalle del lugar, era como estar diciendome "no perteneces a este lugar", cosa que resultaba ser cierta en mi caso. Jamás me había gustado lo ostentoso, y tampoco importado el dinero, ahora sólo lo hacía por necesidad, pero ni aún así me llegaría a importar tanto como seguramente a esa mujer le interesaba.

El tintineo del ascensor nos avisó que habíamos llegado al piso correcto, espabilando mis pensamientos. Cuando se abrieron las puertas, no preste atención a nada más sino al ambiente muy distinto al de la recepción, mi primer error en el día, ya que no bi como esa mujer había puesto su pie delante del mío para que tropezara y cayera de rodillas al suelo.

Mi carpeta con papeles quedó desparramado delante de mi, y rápidamente quise levantarme y juntarlos, pero la mano de un hombre apareció para ayudarme a volver en pie.

-¿Esta bien, señorita? -pregunto él.

Debía de tener unos cuarenta años aproximadamente por las canas que aparecían en su cabello rubio. Tenía unos ojos azules oscuros, como el mar y su barba crecida me hizo recordar a mi padre, la ultima vez que lo vi.

-Si.. si, descuide -le asegure mientras me acomodada la falda .

Pude notar como una mujer regordeta de anteojos , bastante mayor se acercaba para levantar mis cosas. Quise impedirselo a toda costa, pero el hombre habló antes de que reaccionará.

-Señorita Blight, ¿a qué espera a juntar las cosas de la señorita? -creyó severamente a la mujer que me causó la caída.-¿Qué manera es esa de comportarse con un invitado a nuestra empresa?

La mujer se puso roja como el tomate, no se atrevió a levantar la vista ni un instante hacia el hombre.

-Eh... Enseguida, señor. Disculpe -tartamudeo penosamente.

Levantó en tiempo record todas mis papeles y los junto dentro de la carpeta, junto con mi bolso. El hombre debía de ser alguien de mucha autoridad para que ella reaccionará de esa manera. La otra mujer regordeta volvió a su puesto en un escritorio enorme de madera caoba reluciente, tras un computador.

-Que no vuelva a ocurrir, señorita Blight. -le advirtió é de que me entregara la carpeta y el bolso en mis manos

.Fue una situación muy incómoda. Claro, ella lo merecía por haberme hecho caer al suelo, pero me dio cierta pena que la reprendieran en frente de mi.

-Si señor.

A lo que ella solamente se fue por el ascensor con la cabeza abajo todo el camino nuevamente hasta él. Si hubiera prestado mas atencion a su amenaza habría evitado todo el altercado, pero me sorprendió la decoración del lugar. Era impresionante como había cambiado de la recepción toda lujosa a una de paredes de madera relucientes al igual que el escritorio de aquella mujer regordeta. En vez de calendabros, había plantas en macetas y las vistas tras los enormes vidrios era alucinante. Se veía toda Londres por ellas. No era lo que me esperaba.

-Disculpe la poca cortesía de la recepcionista, señorita. Es claro que necesita saber cuáles son sus funciones aquí -dijo el hombre algo molesto y mirando hacia la otra señora, que le sonreía.

Parecía que ella comprendía la situación. Aunque yo no lo hiciera.

-Descuide, no sucedió nada. Sólo fue un pequeño tropezón -asegure.

-Dígame entonces, en qué podemos ayudarla. Habrá venido hasta aquí por alguna razón, ¿no? -preguntó él cambiando su tono a uno más amable.

-De hecho, tengo una entrevista de trabajo a las nueve en punto. La señorita .. ¿Blight? Ella me dijo que me atenderian aquí, en este piso -expliqué nerviosa ante su mirada.

Hubo un pequeño silencio que no supe descifrar. Fue raro, no hay otra forma de explicarlo. Y ahí fue cuando comencé a ponerme nerviosa en verdad.

-Claro, esperé un momento, ¿si? -respondió como en piloto automático.

Ese hombre me hacía recordar tanto a mi padre que me dejaba aturdida. Me quedé allí esperando, viendo como él se acercaba a la señora tras su escritorio. Y escuché lo que se decían, no porque quisiera sino que fue imposible evitar captar su conversación en un espacio tan enorme donde un pequeño susurro se podría escuchar desde la otra punta de la habitación.

 _-Susan, ¿ya llegó mi hijo?_

 _-No señor, todavía no ha llegado -contestó ella._

 _-Y..¿ no has recibido ningún llamado de él o de mi esposa? -continuó preguntando él._

 _-Me temo que no, señor._

 _-¿Y Johana?_

 _-No -respondió ella apenada._

 _-Perfecto. ¡Maravilloso! -dijo el hombre sarcasticamente._

 _-Trataré de comunicarme con su esposa enseguida, y ver que puede decirnos al respecto..._

 _\- Si. Hazlo, Y mantenla en la línea mientras atendió a la señorita. ¿Entendido?_

 _-Si, señor._

Fingi estar viendo un cuadro pequeño en una de las paredes. Había escuchado perfectamente todo y que ellos se dieran cuenta sería un grave error a cometer. Escuché como los pasos del hombre se acercaban hacia mi y decidí darme la vuelta para observarlo.

-Bien, señorita. La persona que debía hacerle la entrevista lamentablemente no ha llegado aún -informó él.- En nombre de esa persona le pido mil disculpas, nunca a sucedido esta clase de ... problema. Así que, yo le haré la entrevista.

* * *

 _ **Les gustó o no? Todo esta entrelazandose, no desesperes, falta poco!**_

 _ **Les mandó un beso y abrazo enormes al que lea!**_

 _ **Hasta el próximo capi!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hola a todos! He vuelto! XD_**

 ** _Traje un nuevo capi de esta historia, espero que les guste. También quería decirles que trataré de colgar capítulos lo más pronto que pueda ya que acabó de comenzar el segundo cuatrimestre en la facultad y se me está complicando un poco ponerme al día con el fic. Pero haré todo mi esfuerzo para no defraudarlos. Así que, ¡Disfruten! .Les mandó Besos y abrazos enormes a todos los que lean! XD_**

 ** _Los personajes en esta historia le pertenecen a Susanne Collins y JK Rowling, aquí se los utiliza sin fines de lucro y para expresar mi imaginación._**

* * *

 ** _Unsteady_**

 ** _Chapter 6_**

 ** _Hermione_**

No tenía idea de quien era este señor. Obviamente se trataba de alguien con poder en este lugar, y eso me puso más nerviosa.

-¿Le parece eso bien? -me preguntó él, seguramente al ver que había palidecido.

-Por supuesto que si, señor -afirme de inmediato y riendo nerviosamente.

-Entonces, acompañeme -me instó él.

Respire profundo y comencé a caminar detrás de él. No me esperaba este cambio de eventos. Había creído que haría la entrevista, me dirían que esperará su llamado y listo, que eso sería todo. Sin embargo, aquí estaba, metida en una interna de la empresa a la que no trabajaba.

Pasamos frente al escritorio de la mujer regordeta, y ella me saludó cordialmente con una amplia sonrisa. Eso me infundio un poco de valor, al percatarme que no todos allí eran tan ariscos y fríos como esa tal Blight. El señor, que no podía sacarme de la cabeza su parecido con mi padre, me abrió la puerta para que pasará primero a una enorme oficina. Para mi mala suerte, tuve que percatarme de cada detalle y no pudo escaparseme el del letrero de esa oficina. "Presidencia" rezaba el cartelito, cuando pasé junto a él. Sentí que mis ojos se me saldrían de sus cuencas. ¿¡Éste señor era el presidente y dueño de este imperio!?

La oficina tenía unas vistas espectaculares, no tenía descripción que pudiera hacerle juicio. Toda la ciudad de Londres se veía desde allí. El lugar era tan amplio y espacioso como el vestíbulo. Con sillones enormes para descansar, cuadros de notas periodísticas de la empresa en portadas importantes, un inmenso escritorio de madera pulcramenre brillante y asientos para los visitantes. No veía la forma de que pudiera encajar en este sitio. Yo no pertenecía aquí.

Tras cerrar la puerta de la oficina, el señor se acercó hacia él escritorio y me pidió que tomará asiento enfrente de él. Torpemente hice exactamente eso, me sentía tan diminuta y fuera de lugar que pensaba a creer que cualquier soplo me desplomaria.

-Bien -dijo él acomodando unas carpetas a un costado del escritorio, se le notaba algo cansado-. Creo que no tuvimos tiempo de presentarnos apropiadamente.

-No, es verdad -estuve de acuerdo con él, y sonríe nerviosa.

Sentía sus ojos azules penetrandome, como si intentará descubrir mis secretos. A lo que sólo sirvió para que me volvieran a sudar las manos.

\- Mi nombre es Haymicht Oddair, y soy... más bien era el presidente de esta compañía -admitió él, algo frustrado hacia el final.

Lo único que pensé al escuchar eso fue "carajos". Estaba enfrente del presidente, o ex presidente y dueño de la empresa y quise desmayarme en ese mismo momento. Sería entrevistada por el ex dueño.

-Se que no suena algo coherente, pero hay cosas a las que uno debe dejar ir a veces por su bien y.. -continuó hablando, y para ser sincera no tenía idea de que estaba diciendo-. Estoy divagando como siempre. Es la vejez.

No quise reirme de su pequeño chiste respecto a su edad, hubiera sido un completo desastre de mi parte, pero él parecía simpático y río por mi mueca incómoda al escucharlo.

-Entonces, usted vino por una entrevista -afirmó éste

-Si, señor -contesté de inmediato.

-¿Podría responderme de quién es recomendada? -indago él, mientras buscaba una pluma y plantilla para anotar mis datos.

Sabía muy bien lo que debía contestar. Habíamos practicado con Clove al respecto antes de llegar aquí.

\- Soy recomendada de Johana Oddair -dije con cierta timidez.

Si sacaba las cuentas correctamente, este señor que tenía enfrente era el padre de la chica.

-¿Recomendada de mi hija? -preguntó asombrado-. Ella no es de inmiscuirse en la empresa.

Sentí como mil dagas se clamaban en mi estómago, tuve pánico de que me echará por impostora. No sabía que responder a eso, ni siquiera conocía a la tal Johana

-Pero veamos..

El señor Oddair encendió la computadora que tenía a su alcance y busco algo que yo no podía ver. No tardó mucho en encontrar lo que buscaba.

-Si, aquí está -dijo él, satisfecho-. Al parecer mi hija si reservó esta cita la semana pasada.

No supe que decir a ello, sólo sonreí nerviosamente. ¿Qué podía decirle? Si nisiquiera la conocía.

-No me malinterprete -me pidió él, como disculpandose-. Esta empresa, como se dará cuenta, esta pasando por cambios y es muy famosa. Sobretodo en los tabloides. Es indispensable tener personas de confianza a nuestra disposición y sobre todo ser precavidos con los espías que podrían infiltrarse. Como... periodistas camuflados, o personas de la competencia empresarial, ¿me comprende?

-Si, señor. Por supuesto.

-¿No será usted uno de ellos, verdad?

-¡No! Claro que no, señor -respondí de inmediato.

-Bien -afirmó éste. Creía que se estaba burlando de mi, lo veía en sus ojos-. Porque confío en mi hija, y si la ha recomendado ya es de mi confianza. Pero no nos adelantemos a nada aún..

Él apagó la computadora y reposo sus codos sobre el escritorio para comenzar en sí lo que sería la entrevista.

-Supongo que usted está aquí por trabajo -afirmó éste.

-Si, señor. Estoy buscando trabajo.

Por alguna extraña razón, el señor Oddair se quedó mirándome fijamente, y estuvimos sumidos en un silencio que creí que duraría por toda una eternidad. Hasta que él suspiró y rompió el contacto visual, no fui capaz de respirar nuevamente.

-Bien -dijo para si mismo-. Entonces.. entregueme su currículum, y papeles personales, por favor.

Tomé los papeles que había pedido y se los alcance por sobre el escritorio. Él los agarró pero no los revisó inmediatamente, busco una ficha en blanco y la pegó sobre la carpeta con mis hojas de vida, para anotar algo en ella.

-Dígame su nombre, por favor. Señorita...

-Granger. Hermione Granger -contesté automáticamente mi nombre.

Pero algo extraño ocurrió. La pluma que el señor Oddair sostenía en su mano para anotar se calló estrepitosamente en el suelo al instante. Y él se quedó rígido, observandome como si yo fuera una especie de fantasma. No tenía idea de lo que ocurría en esos instantes, era muy raro.

-¿Cómo fue qué dijo? -preguntó algo aturdido.

Yo volví a responderle. Quizá no me había escuchado bien, pero me ponía extremadamente nerviosa que levantará la pluma del suelo. Parecía que él estaba en shock.

-Ehh.. Granger, señor. Me llamó Hermione Granger.

El sonido de que tocaban la puerta se escuchó en el silencio sepulcral, luego de decir mi nombre. Se escuchó perfectamente como se habría la puerta para interrumpir está extraña atmósfera..


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hola a todos! Volvi!_**

 ** _Traje un capi cortito. Debido a mis tiempos se me esta complicando escribir pero descuiden, no los voy a abandonar. XD_**

 ** _¡Disfruten! .Les mandó Besos y abrazos enormes a todos los que lean! XD_**

 ** _Los personajes en esta historia le pertenecen a Susanne Collins y JK Rowling, aquí se los utiliza sin fines de lucro y para expresar mi imaginación._**

* * *

 ** _Unsteady_**

 ** _Chapter 7_**

 ** _Hermione_**

-Disculpe, señor Oddair -entró por la puerta la señora del vestíbulo.

-Si, dime Susan.

-Su esposa está en la línea dos esperando para hablar con usted y..

-Dile que estoy ocupado y que no puedo atenderla ahora -respondió él.

-Pero señor...

-Has lo que te digo Susan. Estoy en algo importante -sentenció el señor Oddair.

Me voltee de mi asiento para ver el rostro de Susan. Si bien al comienzo me sonreía, ahora tenía una cara de estupecfaccion, y se retiró no sin antes dirigirme una dura mirada. Estaba segura que Susan pensaría cualquier cosa de mi. Seguramente que me trataba de una oportunista; una joven a solas con el dueño de la enorme compañía. La misma idea me causaba náuseas.

Cuando cerró la puerta tras de ella, y volví a quedarme a solas con el señor Oddair, reinó de nuevo el silencio. Pero él comenzó a revisar mis papeles con mis datos, en vez de anotarlos. Parecía estar buscando rápidamente algo en ellos. Su interés repentino en mi no me daba buena espina. Tarde unos pequeños segundos en recapacitar sobre el hecho de quedarme o irme. Y recordé a Adam.

-Aquí están tu fecha de nacimiento, lugar, estudios , residencia actual... -comenzó a detallar él.

-¿Acaso falta algo.., señor? -pregunté indecisa, al verlo revolver mis papeles como si le fuera la vida en ello.

El señor Oddair levantó su vista hacia mi, y me observó cautelosamente por un breve instante. En verdad no sabía que le estaba pasando por la cabeza, pero me hubiera gustado mucho utilizar mi magia para descubrirlo aunque me prometiera a mi misma no hacerlo de otra vez.

-Faltan sólo un par de datos -contestó seriamente, sin amago de broma.

-Yo creí que había traído todo lo que se necesitaba. Le pido disculpas si le hice perder el tiempo..

-Sólo falta los datos de sus padres, señorita -me acortó, él-. Necesito que me diga sus nombres.

No lo sentí como algo importante de agregar a mis datos los de papá y mama. En la mayoría de las entrevistas no lo requerían, pero al parecer me equivocaba, porque aquí si parecía de suma importancia. Lo que más me preocupó fue que ese pedido del señor Oddair sonó igual a que si fuera una exigencia, una orden que debía ser acatada inmediatamente. Por más que no quisiera hablar de mis padres debía hacerlo. Dolía el sólo mencionarlo, y con la única persona que había podido hablar sobre ellos en estos momentos estaba en estado de coma, esperando a que su cuerpo reaccionará para poder despertar de ese sueño aletargado.

Respire lo más profundo que pude, y miré directamente a los ojos azules del señor Oddair.

-Po.. por supuesto, señor.

Él asintió con la cabeza para que yo continuará. Admito que tuve que tragarme el espeso dolor en mi pecho al recordar a las personas que más ame en mi vida y que ya no estaban conmigo.

-Mis.. padres eran dentistas -vi al señor Oddair quedarse completamente quieto ante mi hablar, y me confundió aún mas-.. Se llamaban Claire y William Granger.

Haymitch Oddair se levantó de su asiento de una manera lenta, y dio vuelta para observar hacia la ciudad de Londres a través de los cristales. Yo sólo veía su espalda rígida bajo ese traje de diseñador, seguramente. Ya había aprendido a no contar los segundos en ésta oficina, no me serviría el hacerlo, sólo se prolongaría la incertidumbre y nerviosismo.

-Tu... Dijiste que "eran" dentistas -habló él-. ¿Qué hacen ahora? ¿En donde se encuentran?

Si hubiera podido escaparme de una situación como ésta, lo habría hecho de inmediato. Tal vez ese era uno de los tantos motivos por los que no me gustaban hacer amigos desde que dejé el mundo mágico. Presentarme a las personas me hacía recordar quién había sido yo, de donde venía y por qué me había alejado de todo lo que representaba mi vida anterior. La muerte de mis padres sería algo que jamás podría llegar a superar, ni en un millón de años luz.

Cambié la dirección de mi mirada, y me enfoque en la gris alfombra que cubría por entero el piso de la oficina. No tenía ganas de responder, aunque sabía que debía hacerlo. Necesite más de tres segundos para volver a ingerir aire y levantar de a poco mi barbilla hacia arriba. El señor Oddair, ahora me estaba observando de nuevo. No quise darle el tiempo suficiente para que producierá otra de esas preguntas, así que hice lo que tenía que hacer: dije la verdad más dolorosa de mi vida.

-Mis padres fallecieron hace cinco años ya, señor.

Él pareció tambalearse, aunque haya estado sin moverse. Estaba a punto de levantarme del asiento para ayudarlo, pero él se aferró al respaldo de su silla con ambas manos. Su rostro estaba pálido al igual que la cera. ¿Acaso podría afectarle así mi historia?

-¿Señor Oddair, se encuentra bien? -le pregunté temerosa de que se cayera al suelo-. ¿Quiere que llamé a su secretaria y..?

La mirada que envió en mi dirección, hizo que callará en medio de la pregunta. Son esas miradas que describen dolor y enojo las que dejan sin palabras a uno. Solo esperaba que ese enojo no fuera dirigido hacia mi. Lo que me confundia totalmente porque no creía haber hecho nada malo.

-No -dijo él, algo agitado.

Caminó un par de pasos para tomar asiento en su lugar de antes, se masajeo los ojos, como para calmarse.

-Señor, si se siente mal llamó a quién quiera usted -me ofrecí.

-Señorita... Granger -sentí como le costo decir mi nombre, en verdad no lo veía nada bien y me estaba preocupando-. Descuide, no hay porque preocuparse, solamente soy un viejo tratando de recuperarse de su ataque cardíaco.

Mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa. Sin duda no esperaba esa respuesta por su parte. Al ver mi expresión, él comprendió el error que había cometido.

-No lo estoy teniendo ahora -aclaró enseguida-. No me malinterprete. Hace unas pocas semanas tuve un ataque cardíaco en una reunión de este edificio.

El hecho de que me contará cosas de su vida, como ese ataque, me dejaban más idiota de lo que ya estaba. Toda la situación se había vuelto completamente extraña, rara. En ningún momento parecería una cita de entrevista de trabajo.

-Al estar tan viejo y no cuidar de mi salud, tienen como resultado "eso", ¿no?

No supe que responder, de nuevo. Y tampoco quería sonreír. La salud era un tema delicado para mi en esos momentos, no quería tomarme nada en broma con respecto al tema. Y él, sin embargo, pareció comprender mi estado de ánimo. Miré hacia otro lado, para evitar que las emociones arrasaran con mi diminuta fuerza.

\- Lamentó mucho lo de tus padres -me dijo-. En serio, lo lamento.

Volví a verle el rostro de inmediato. De todas las cosas que pudo haber dicho dijo eso. Sentí como la ola de sentimientos querían ahogarme, y luche internamente para dejar que no pasará. Ya no tenía mi voz para hablar. El nudo en mi garganta era enorme y doloroso, así que preferí no decir nada. Sólo lo observé, para analizar su rostro enmarcado en tristeza, un reflejo del mío.

\- Estaba diciendo que.. debido a mi ataque, por recomendaciones médicas, se me ha ordenado explícitamente cambiar mi vida a una mas tranquila y sana lo mejor posible -continuó él -. Es por eso que estamos en busca de nuevo personal aquí. Dejaré mi puesto en la compañía y mi hijo, Finnick, será el nuevo presidente de la Corporación Oddair, pero para eso necesitará a alguien que sea de mi confianza.

Escuché todo atentamente. Habíamos cambiado de tema, y Haymitch estaba hablando en serio, sobre el trabajo en sí. Algo que me interesaba y dependía de ello.

-Él necesitará a alguien que pueda guiarlo, que sea su mano derecha y que lo ayude a progresar en esta gran compañía. Confío completamente en él, pero se muy bien que los humos se le están subiendo a la cabeza. Y lamentablemente será un arduo trabajo mantenerlo a raya aquí. Mi pregunta es: ¿estás dispuesta Hermione a tomar ese riesgo?

-Usted está... ¿Está ofreciendome el trabajo? -logré pronunciar.

-Si señorita, Granger -afirmó él, sonriendome-. Si acepta en este momento, tendrá el empleo.

Tantas sorpresas en un día me acabarían por completo. No pense lo que dije y sólo lo hice, respondi

-S.. si, ¡si por supuesto que quiero!


	8. Chapter 8

Hola a mis lectores!

Perdonen por dejarlos abandonados por tanto tiempo! Mi vida ha sido un verdadero caos. Lamentablemente no postearé un nuevo capítulo de la historia. ¡No entren en pánico! Voy a decirles por qué.

Tomé la decisión de no seguir con la historia por aquí. Mi primera idea fue borrarla y que se olvidarán de ella, pero no podía hacerles eso, ni a ustedes que la han leído y les ha gustado, ni a mi que siento a estos personajes vivos más que nunca en mi mente. Es por eso que la publiqué en Wattpadd con el mismo nombre y le hice unos pequeños cambios, además de tener capítulo nuevo publicado ;) .

Si están leyendo este mensaje, y se enamoraron de la historia, pasen a leerla y seguir su trayecto, prometo no decepcionados. Les mandó un fuerte abrazo!

Yo: LouAndWill21.


End file.
